For the Poll: Did you Know Miku REALLY Likes Bacon?
by Voegelscout
Summary: I did this for the poll I have on my profile: Luka makes BLTs for lunch and Miku just wants the B and maybe some L for later.


Len walked into the kitchen to see Miku staring at a plate covered in a greasy paper towel, almost like she was glaring, or having a staring contest with it.

"Uhh, Miku? What are you doing?" he almost wanted to back away slowly when she turned to him,

"Luka made bacon and said I couldn't have any because they 'were for lunch'." She air quoted, and then she dropped her hands, eyes drifting back to the plate of supposed bacon.

"What's for lunch?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence. She looked back to him, turquoise eye twitching slightly. He tried not to notice.

"Who cares what's for lunch, Len?! There is BACON right in front of us!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat at the table. Len reeled back in shock and slight fear. This was almost as bad as when she couldn't find her leeks…

"I'm hungry! I just wanted to know what was for lunch!" he shouted back while holding his hands up in surrender.

"The bread and vegetables are on the counter, Len. You are capable of making yourself a BLT, aren't you?" Luka came in through the door, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Luka." Len walked over to the counter as Luka nodded in reply. Miku looked at Luka suspiciously.

"Imma have some food, too, Luka…" She said, lifting up the paper towel. Luka slapped her hand away.

"Not unless you're going to have a sandwitch." she stated sternly.

"BUT LUKA!" Miku whined loudly, making Len cover his ears, the knife he was using to spread the mayo on his bread still in his hand.

"You can't just have bacon for lunch, Miku!" Luka told her, once again having to slap her hand away from the greasy plate.

Miku was extremely mad when Len simply walked over, grabbed two strips of bacon, ripped them in half, and walked back to the counter to set them over his lettuce.

"WHY DOES LEN JUST GET TO GRAB BACON?!"

"Because he's using it for a sandwich, Miku!" Luka sighed in slight mother-like annoyance.

"Can we please stop yelling?" Len said after he dropped the knife on the floor as he was about to cut his sandwich in half because he had to cover his ears to muffle Miku's shrieks once again. But, he was ignored.

Then, Gakupo's purple head popped into the kitchen.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked.

"There is bacon an Luka won't let me have some!" Miku turned to Gakupo with a pout on her lips.

"Bacon?" Gakupo's eyes lit up as he searched for the plate that Miku was now shielding protectively with her arms. There was a silence for a moment, then a small voice.

"Can I have one piece, Luka?" Miku asked.

"No."

"A half of a piece?"

"Nope."

"BUT LUKA!"

"Miku, I said no! Gakupo, can you please tell Miku that she cannot only have bacon for lunch?" Luka tried.

"No, 'cause I really want just bacon too..."

"Ugh..." Luka groaned, snatching the plate away with cat-like reflexes when she saw Miku, once again, trying to steal bacon.

"Will you please go get Kaito, Gumi, and Rin, Miku?" she asked, trying to get her out of the kitchen,

"NOT UNTIL I GET MAH BACON."

"Again with the yelling!" Len groaned, even though he was ignored.

Luka groaned once more, and moved over to the counter, shoving Len to the side. Getting out two pieces of bread, she spread a thin layer of mayo over both slices without saying a word. Everyone watched her, curious. She the proceeded to put two and a half leaves of lettuce, two slices of tomato, three rings of onion, and a couple pieces of chopped leek that she cut earlier for good measure. Turning to the bacon plate, she took out two pieces of bacon and ripped them in half, setting the four pieces of bacon on the leeks. She then closed the sandwich the other slice of bread and put it on a plate, bringing it over to Miku.

"Eat," she commanded, getting a horrified look from Miku.

"What?! Are you insane? All of the other stuff will make the bacon flavor go away!"

"No it won't." Len said, happily chewing his own sandwich.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU LEN I DID NOT THINK SO."

"Just try it, Miku. I put leeks on it," Luka said. With the temptation of leeks, Miku had no choice but to look the sandwich straight in the eyes and pick it up. She slowly brought it to her mouth, taking a small bite that surely had bacon in it. Her face quickly changed from disgusted to satisfied.

"Wow, this a good sandwich, thanks Luka," she said, as if the whole ordeal had not just happened. She got up, about to go get her other friends, but stopped when the suspicious sound of a large engine started. It only took Len a moment to recognize it and run out of the kitchen screaming.

"What-" Luka couldn't finish her sentence before Rin and Len's large yellow Road Roller crashed into the kitchen wall, knocking Gakupo to the corner of the kitchen. Inside the cab was a smiling Rin, Kaito, and Gumi, Kaito and Gumi's faces mischievous and scary happy.

"I heard you made bacon, Luka." Rin said sweetly, jumping out of the driver's seat of the Road Roller. Luka was too in shock to stop Rin from grabbing the plate of bacon and taking it back to the driver's seat. Kaito and Gumi gave victorious cries and Rin waved, backing up the Road Roller and driving away with the bacon.

"I am never making bacon again..."

A/N: I made the Vocaloid fanfic that someone voted for... I hope you are happy with the outcome, annon. I will be doing more shorts like this when I comes to the poll on my profile (please go vote I'm bored). I will, however, betaking off Vocaloid from the options. Please PM if you want to make a suggestion and I will add it. The OC submissions will be longer, I assure you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R, follow me, whatever. I just want you to like the story.

Have a good one,

~KAL~


End file.
